Valentine's Surprise
by Kitty-Loves-Dave
Summary: Fuji is jealous of Eiji's innocent relationship with Oishi. He tries to sweeten his relationship with Tezuka by following Eiji's example as well as using a big surprise. TeFu, GP


A Valentine's fic I did for Tezuka and Fuji a while ago. I was busy yesterday and didn't get a chance to upload it. So, happy belated Valentine's to you all! I'll try to get a ChouShi up today as well, but it might have to wait for tomorrow. I've been so busy with homework and stuff… Not time to update or write!

Date Started: Sometime in November/08  
Date Finished: 9/12/08  
Pairing(s): TezFuji, Golden Pair  
Genre: Romance/humor/fluff  
Rating: T for some kissing  
Disclaimer: PoT does not in any way belong to me, and I gain no money from this, only personal gratification. D=  
Warning: non-sensical. No, seriously, it doesn't make sense. Coherency level is way down. Shonen-ai.

"Hoi! Fuji!!" Eiji yelled at his friend from across the courts. Practice was over and they were just cleaning up.

"What's up , Eiji?"

"You know what the date today is, right??"

"Of course, it's the 13th. Why?"

"Mou, you're so dense sometimes, Fujiko!!!" Fuji smiled lightly at his pouting friend.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what important thing happens either today or tomorrow? Your birthday was a few months ago, and I'm pretty sure it's nobody else's birthday soon."

"It's Valentine's Day, baka!"

"Ah, right… how could I have forgotten…" Fuji smiled wistfully. "So, what are you getting Oishi?"

"Are you suggesting something?!"

"Yes, you are obviously the uke, Eiji." Fuji's smile widened a little at his friends embarrassment.

"I'm not always the girl… err… Never mind!!"

"What was that?"

"I said, never mind! Well, what are you getting Tezuka?" Eiji said, turning the conversation around on Fuji.

"Well, he probably wouldn't like anything sweet, so I think I'll go with very dark chocolate. It fits him, don't you think?" Fuji said, walking slowly towards the clubhouse.

"… You mean you admit to being the uke…?" Eiji followed Fuji with a disbelieving look.

"Do you really think Mitsu would be an uke-like person? He settles for nothing less than seme."

"Well, when you call him that, he sure sounds like one… but… It still bothers me how you so willingly admit it…"

"Eiji…" Fuji said without looking at him after as he opened the door and let him in.

"Nya?"

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it, nya?"

"You see…" Fuji looked around to make sure nobody could hear them, "That's not all I want to get Mitsu though… I was hoping for something… a bit more exciting.

"Like what, Fujiko?"

"Um…" Fuji looked around once more, and saw that Tezuka wasn't standing that far away and was shooting looks of horror in his own way, that only Fuji could tell apart from his normal facade. "Never mind, I'll tell you later," Fuji whispered to Eiji.

"Nya… well, can I come over to your house tonight, then?"

"Sure, sounds great Eiji. I can also help you get something for Oishi!" Fuji said a bit too loudly, but obviously on purpose. He watched as Eiji and Oishi both blushed in sync, and smiled to himself.

"C'mon, Eiji, We should get going before it gets to dark."

"Okay, I'm just saying goodbye to Oishi. I'll meet you outside." Eiji said and Fuji caught a glimpse of the two of them hugging cutely as he walked out. '_How sweet they are_,' Fuji thought, '_I wish Mitsu was more like that…_'

"So… What were you going to tell me earlier?" Eiji asked, flipping his cell shut after phoning his Mum.

"Well… I want to do something a bit more exciting for Mitsu tomorrow, not just give him the usual chocolates and be done with it."

"Interesting… Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just need you to help me with setting it up."

"What, are you making a stage and confessing your love for him in front of the whole school?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, Eiji." Fuji's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Do you really think the most sadistic of everyone in this school would have the capacity to be that sappy? I could see Oishi doing it, but me? Never."

"I guess Oishi _is_ a bit too goopy like that sometimes… But that's one of the things that are just so cute about him! I love him for it!" Eiji started giggling and getting all happy and goopy like a school girl. Fuji rolled his eyes under his lids and had to forcibly turn Eiji up his walk so he didn't just keep going past his house. '_You'd think he was spending a night with Oishi, not me.'_

"Ah! Eiji-kun, you're here!" Yumiko came out of the kitchen to greet her brother and Eiji. "Do you want me to make you dinner, Syuusuke? Or can Eiji-kun stomach your tastes?"

"Mou, I can make normal food, sis. I just don't like too. We'll come down and make something when we get hungry. Thanks though!" Fuji said with a smile and dragged Eiji up to his room.

"So, Mr. Lovesick, do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Oh, hoi! Yes, yes I do!!" Eiji snapped out of his daydream.

"Alright, here's how it'll go…"

……o0O0o……

"Oiiiiishiiii!!" Eiji yelled as he bounded across the road to meet his lover. "I got you something!!!!!" Oishi felt a familiar weight on his back before he was able to turn around.

"Eiji!" Oishi said, unable to keep a grin from appearing.

"Guess what I got you!"

"Uh… I don't know… chocolate?" Oishi said as he felt the body shift and twirl around so they were face to face.

"Well… yeah… but it's not just normal chocolate!!"

"Should I trust you?"

"Yes! Fuji helped me! We made it together… well… we both made some, but different kinds." Oishi looked suspiciously at him. "He didn't touch a piece of it! I promise!"

"It's okay. I trust you now." Oishi laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmm…" Eiji moaned softly and Oishi broke the kiss.

"Later, I promise. I need to be able to concentrate for school, and I can't be thinking of you the whole day, however much I want to." Oishi said and Eiji smiled at him and hopped down.

"Well, here's your chocolate!" Eiji pulled a small red box out of his pocket and placed it in Oishi's long hands. "Go on! Open it up, I don't have all day!" Oishi grinned again and took the lid off. Soft looking blobs of brown looked up at him, little hearts carved in the tops.

"Oh, Eiji! That's so cute…" He leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

"Ne, lovebirds, stop eating each other's faces! You're scaring the second years, not to mention the firsts!!" Momo yelled at them as he walked by and they broke apart reluctantly. Oishi had the grace to look ashamed, while Eiji just smiled happily.

"Meet me at lunch at the usual spot, 'kay?"

"Sure, see you then, honey!" Momo made a gagging sound as Oishi walked off.

"Ah, there you are Eiji. I should've known you'd go straight for Oishi today." Fuji commented, walking up behind Eiji. "Saa, you might want to stop daydreaming and head off to class sometime soon, else you'll be late!" Fuji kept walking past and Eiji followed slowly.

"Hoi!"

"Now remember, you can't spend all day with him. I still need your help."

…….o0O0o……

"You look fantastic, Fuji. Now in the box you go… I need to be out there before anyone notices we were gone."

"Of course, Eiji dear. Make sure you act well. I'll be counting on you."

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji said as he put the lid on the box and jogged out.

"Tezuka, Tezuka!!" He yelled and ran to the captain." Fuji wants to talk to you in the change room. Something about getting hurt. Come with me!"

"Fuji's hurt?" Oishi asked worriedly, but Eiji just told him to stay and keep order while Tezuka was gone. Tezuka walked to the clubhouse with Eiji.

"Oh, it's Valentine's today Buchou, just thought you might want to know." Eiji opened the door and shoved his captain in then locked it swiftly, just in case. Something he knew he would get punished for, unless things went well. VERY well… Eiji snickered and walked away.

……o0O0o……

Tezuka felt a push on his back and was shoved ungainly into the clubhouse. He heard the lock click behind him and immediately turned around to see if the mischievous red head had really dared lock The Tezuka Kunimitsu in the clubhouse. He had.

"Hn…" Tezuka grunted and turned back to the empty room. There was a very large box sitting in the middle. A box with pink and red wrapping paper on it. His eyebrow twitched. Tezuka hesitantly took a step closer, glaring at the tag sitting on the frilly red bow. It had his name on it. His eyebrow twitched again. '_Fuji… I knew you were planning something like this… What did you do this time?' _

He deftly took the end of the ribbon and pulled it, cringing slightly, preparing himself for something explosive. The box sat there innocently. 'It must be terrible, worse than normal if it hasn't exploded or even moved yet.' Tezuka slowly hooked his long fingers under the rim of the lid. Slowly it lifted, millimeter by agonizing millimeter. Then… the lid moved on its own, bursting up into Tezuka's face, giving him just enough time to flinch away so it didn't whack his nose and give him a nosebleed or something else undignified.

"Surprise, Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed as he jumped up from inside the box. Tezuka couldn't believe his eyes. Fuji was standing in front of him, wearing the skimpiest suit he had ever seen on a male. It was a pastel pink that would have burned the stoic captain's eyes, but on Fuji it looked quite nice. Then he noticed the bunny ears on Fuji's head and the absolutely adorable expression his boyfriend had. He fainted.

"Tezuka…? Are you alright?!" Tezuka!?" Fuji jumped out of the box and straddled Tezuka's stomach to inspect him better. "Maybe it was a bit too much for him… Darn, I was pitting all my hopes of a better relationship on this…" Fuji muttered to himself.

"Were you really?" Tezuka said without opening his eyes.

"Tezuka!? You're awake?! Well, that ruins all my future scheming." Fuji tried a half-hearted smile.

"I'm glad it does. You've no idea how terrified of the box I was." Tezuka opened his eyes and looked at Fuji sternly.

"Really? Am I that threatening?"

"Yes." Tezuka managed to lean up on his elbows a bit, despite the weight on his torso. "You shouldn't have to resort to such measures, Fuji. You could have just told me."

"B-but… I was scared you wouldn't accept me…" Fuji looked away with shame.

"Fuji… You mean so much to me… You can tell me anything you need to."

"That was unusually kind. And did I see a smile on those gorgeous lips of yours?"

"Quite possibly." Tezuka leaned forward further and brought his lips to Fuji's in a light kiss.

"Mmm… I love you, Mitsu…"

"I love you too, Fuji." He whispered into Fuji's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Now, I should go punish that Kikumaru for being so… pushy."

"Was that a joke, Mitsu? I didn't know you had the capacity to be funny. But… go easy on Eiji. He did help me out after all."

"Hn." Tezuka grunted non-committaly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got you chocolate!" Fuji grinned.

"Chocolate?" Tezuka frowned a bit.

"Yep. The darkest recipe I could find, 86% cocoa."

"That might be adequate. Wait… recipe? You made it?" Tezuka looked apprehensively at his boyfriend.

"Oh, c'mon, Mitsu. You'll love it. Here, you can try some right now." Fuji pulled a miniature version of the big box out of the big box and opened it up. "Alright, open up, Mitsu." Tezuka gave a small smile and opened his mouth. Fuji popped the treat in and watched Tezuka taste it.

"It's good." He said with almost-but-not-quite-surprise in his voice.

"I told you so." Fuji smiled and hugged Tezuka, just like he'd seen Eiji doing with Oishi. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in his life, even though he was wearing a very humiliating bunny suit.

I had so much fun writing the GP bits… D'awwww. They're so irresistibly amusing, don't you think? Anyways, if any of it doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me. I'm not quite sure what I was on when I wrote this, and it's so messed up, I don't think it's fixable. I also don't have time to fix it. I really should be doing homework right now…

Reviews: plz.


End file.
